Why he's my best friend
by Sun Dragon Ra
Summary: Jonouchi's explanation of Yuugi and his friendship. Not yaoi, just cutesy stuff. Yeah, I still need to work on summaries. JUST READ.


**Why he's my best friend.**

**AN**: K+ for swearing. _Wow, I have no idea what I'm doing. Okay. Here goes._

From the day I saw the kid, I had always felt bad for him I guess. Maybe I was upset with myself about my own life, I don't know, but whatever the reason…I actually found it in myself to mess with him.

He had always been the shortest, and smallest in all the grades we were in the same classes and when we weren't, and so he was constantly picked on. Usually for being…well, just him. I suppose it was because I maybe felt some sympathy, so I tried to get him toughened up to face the bullies himself. Sure, it didn't look like it…but my tactics meant well.

Even with all the picking on that poor kid got, he seemed to always have a smile just plastered on his face and those bright purple eyes would just reflect happiness themselves – it was even stronger and brighter when he had his mind set on puzzles or something crazy and weird like that. I must've figured that it was because he honestly only had one friend, Anzu. She was always sticking up for him and it was pathetic. I got sick just thinking of it! A girl sticking up for him? It bugged me, so when she wasn't around I would find it upon myself to mess with him. Now that I think about it maybe that was the reason I purposely messed with him.

I mean even after taking his precious puzzle piece, he still helped me and Honda out that same day…I could've sworn he was trying to purposely mess with our heads, but when he got that first hit…I felt bad for him, I had never really felt 'bad' for anyone, and if I did – I didn't notice it because I was unfamiliar with the feeling.

That day, the kid earned a small warm spot in my heart, and I couldn't help myself but befriend the shrimp the very next day.

I messed with him still once in awhile, jokingly though! Don't get me wrong. After awhile it felt like a joking routine, really. I can't remember how many times I nearly killed someone for harming him, especially when it came to his most prized possession. I used to never understand why that golden upside down pyramid was goddamn important to him, but I'd still fight for it for him if anyone messed with it. "If it was important to him, it was important to me" was what I'd tell myself.

I can't believe he got me into that silly card game, but something about it spiked my interest. The monsters, the traps and spells that you would lead your opponent into that would all match with strategy. If you ask me, the toughest part to get right was the strategy, but I soon got the hang of it in no time thanks to the very kid that got me into it.

Oh right, then there was that time his grandfather's soul practically got stolen from that creepy Pegasus guy, I wanted to personally give him a piece of mine for the stress Pegasus put on that little guys mind. He stood strong through to the very end of the tournament…I admired that so damn much.

Sure, that rich kid broke him before the finals, but he still stood strong after awhile.

I even fought in that tournament! Came in second, yessir I did. I had my own reasons for participating though; I was eying that card with the jewels. But when he won the tournament, saved his grandfather and the others…he gave me that card! I couldn't believe it. I could've slapped myself, if I hadn't been hugging that kid so much, to wake myself from this wonderful fantasy dream. He gave me that money. He could have kept it, but he didn't. I could have sworn he had a loose bolt in that head of his or something, but that crazy kid…he was serious. No one, ever, had done something like that for a guy like me. My sister's surgery went well, and it wasn't long until we all realized the specialness of that puzzle he wore all the time. How did we not see that it was someone was dueling? It never occurred to us, I guess.

And after all the tournaments, the ones who all seemed to be after the Pharaoh…All the danger and life-threatening paths we all went through…The psychopaths, the weirdos, the virtual worlds, crazy adventures…Oh what the hell, all the shit we went through! I can gladly say, more than once, I'd do it again as long as that little guy was there with us like he had been.

I could not have cared for him back then.

I could have let him be and continued on with how I used to be…

Man, I would have missed one hell of a lifetime. Normal people never would go through all the stuff we went through.

Not in a lifetime.

I'm glad I had that opportunity, with the greatest people in the world too…because I sure as hell didn't deserve it, that's for sure.

I wouldn't have traded those years for anything.

After the Pharaoh left, I felt sad after he finally got to know who exactly he was. Going to be honest on that one. But we still got through. Want to know how and why? We still had our own Yuugi, and I was more than happy for that.

I understand why he has been, and will continue to be my best friend.


End file.
